This is My Life, not Your!
by Pinky Ran
Summary: Nee-chan yang menjadikanku PEMBANTUNYA SECARA LANGSUNG, Nii-chan yang harus banting tulang demi kebutuhan kami, tumbuh tanpa kedua orang tua, dan seorang pemuda yang selalu menggangguku dengan tatapannya itu. Tatapan yang selalu mengartikan bahwa aku adalah anak TERSIAL di muka bumi ini. cih, mau bagaimanapun juga, This is My Life, not Your! / Mind to RnR?


**This is My Life, not Your!**

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **Story by Pinky Ran**

 **humor garing, menimbulkan muntah2, pusing, dll, OOC (maybe), typo, alur gaje tingkat dewa, bad summary**

 **oOo**

Summary : _Nee-chan_ yang menyuruhku menjadi PEMBANTUNYA SECARA LANGSUNG, _Nii-chan_ yang harus banting tulang demi kebutuhan kami, tumbuh tanpa kedua orang tua, dan seorang pemuda yang selalu menggangguku dengan tatapannya itu. Tatapan yang selalu mengartikan bahwa aku adalah anak TERSIAL di muka bumi ini. cih, mau bagaimanapun juga, This is My Life, not Your! / Mind to RnR?

.

.

.

"Sakura! Cepat siapin makanan untukku dan Sasu- _koi_!"

"Tunggu sebentar, _Nee-chan_."

Iya, dia adalah kakakku setelah Haruno Sasori, namanya Haruno Karin. haha, aneh ya? seorang kakak menyuruh adiknya membuatkannya makanan sedangkan dia malah mengumbar kemesraan dengan pacarnya.

Itulah kerjaanku sehari – hari jika tak ada _Nii-chan_. Kenapa? Karena _Nee-chan_ sangat takut kepada _Nii-chan_ , padahal umur mereka hanya terpaut 5 menit. Ya, mereka anak kembar.

Orang tua? Mereka sudah meninggal sejak 5 tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan. Sekarang aku beri tau kenapa mereka kecelakaan. Mereka kecelakaan karena... diriku. Mereka mendekapku erat ketika ada dua mobil yang menabrak sisi kiri kanan mobil yang kami naiki, hasilnya mereka berdualah yang meregang nyawa karena hanya ingin menyelamatkanku.

Sejak saat itu, _Nee-chan_ berubah 180 derajat. _Nee-chan_ yang dulu selalu mendekapku erat ketika aku ketakutan, memukuli orang – orang yang menggangguku, menghapus air mataku ketika aku menangis, kini menjadikanku **PEMBANTUNYA SECARA LANGSUNG**.

 **BLAMM**

" _Ni-nii-chan_?"

"Karin! siapa yang menyuruhmu membawa laki – laki kerumah?! Dan, astaga! Apa yang kau perbuat dengan Sakura?!" ucap Saso _-nii_ geram sambil melihat ke arah tangan dan kakiku yang dipenuhi luka cambikan.

" _Nii-chan_ , su-sudahlah. I-ini bukan perbuatan _Nee-chan._ Tadi, Saku tak sengaja terikat saat bermain lompat tali bersama Ino _-pig_ dan Hinata," Ucapku sambil memperlihatkan senyuman termanisku. "Saku mau beres – beres kamar _Nii-chan_ dan _Nee-chan_ dulu ya, mumpung hari ini liburan. Oh iya, Saku udah masakkin makanan spesial untuk kalian. Tadi, Saku lihat di internet ada resep baru, Saku coba deh. Dicoba ya. ya sudah, Saku keatas dulu, _jaa ne_."

Akupun melangkahkan kakiku menaiki tangga dengan sangat cepat. Kenapa? Karena aku tak ingin menampilkan wajahku yang tak pandai berbohong ini. hah, semoga saja Nii-chan mempercayai kata – kataku tadi. Karena, aku hanya bisa berbohong lewat kata – kata saja.

Perkenalkan, namaku Haruno Sakura. Umurku baru saja menginjak 8 tahun. lumayan muda untuk menjadi pembantu kakak kandungnya sendiri ya? bagiku sih, tak apa. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk keluargaku yang tersisa itu, meskipun ia melakukan apapun padaku hanya karena dia membenciku.

Oh iya, Saso _-nii_ umurnya sekarang 12 tahun, sama dengan Karin _-nee_. Lumayan muda untuk menjadi tulang punggung keluarga ya? yup, Saso _-nii_ selama ini menjadi tulang punggung kami. Setiap hari, saat pulang sekolah, ia langsung pergi bekerja dan pulang larut malam. Hah, aku selalu menyuruhnya pulang seawal – awalnya, tapi ia hanya tersenyum dan keesokan harinya pulang larut malam lagi. Karena tak tahan, setiap malam aku berusaha untuk tak tidur. Untuk apa? Aku ingin memijitkan tubuh Saso _-nii_ yang pasti sudah sangat kecapekkan itu. Disaat dia tertidur, akulah yang mengerjakan pr-nya yang menumpuk itu.

Hei! Aku ini selalu mendapatkan ranking satu tau! Aku menurunkan otak _kaa-san_ kata _tou-san_. Dan, karena itu aku bisa lompat kelas di sekolah elit yang sama dengan Saso _-nii_ dan Karin _-nee_ dengan beasiswa. Aku sangat bersyukur akan hal itu, Saso _-nii_ pasti tak lagi mencari uang susah payah lagi untuk membayar sekolahku.

 **ini, hanya awal dari kehidupanku yang sebenarnya. Lihatlah nanti, apakah kehidupanku akan terus seperti ini? atau akan makin banyak siksaan? Atau malah makin banyak kasih sayang yang sejak duluku damba – dambakan?**

 **Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap mencintai cerita kehidupanku ini, Because–**

 **–This is My Life, not Your!**

* * *

 **Author Note**

Holla! ini adalah fic multichap pertama Ran. semoga tak terjadi apa - apa setelah membaca fic gaje ini .

Ran ingin mengucapkan arigatou sebanyak - banyaknya kepada KonoHaru-senpai. arigatou :-*

So, Mind to RnR, Guys? :-D

Sign,

 _Pinky Ran_


End file.
